Because you're the only one I can trust
by Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master
Summary: The Gate of the Will of the Azure the place that Es have to protect and the quest was leave of someone that can be the only That thing can trust about it and only her


**OM: Hey guys I feel strange doing this strange fic viewing again why didI do this**

 **Pairing: a little of EsxBlack beast (the most strange pairing I will ever do in my complete life)**

 **Disclaimer typical I don't own anything.**

 **So let's get started this strange shit.**

* * *

Because you're the only one who can I trust

"Why are you doing this no better question who are you?" The blonde hair girl with blue eyes asked as he use her sword too try to put her weight on it and not fall thanks to he injuries she had on her body, 'the person' that was in front of her just smirk at the question and darkness extent from his arm then vanished leaving a claw like arm, the 'person' in front of her gave another playful smirk before he got close to her and pick her up by the neck, Es gasp as she was been holding by the neck.

"And your question me right now" his voice sound like Ragna but more deep like a growl, he shook his head as he let her fall to the ground "You can call me Black beast" he do a motion to her to get up, Es follow the motion but growl at him "Scary yet beautiful sound" Es blush a little but conserved her monotonous face "you can call me Dark one as well, as why I'm doing here is" he look around finding anything then he see Es one more, The Black beast took a deep breath and said in serious words "I need a favor from you" Es eyes widened as she try to grab her sword but a lot of darkness came sending flying the sword that got sank on the white floor, The Black beast growl again and click his tongue against his palate " I'm not playing around" he grab again her neck "Now for the favor" Dark one said putting more pressure on her neck.

"S-stop" Es pleaded holding the dark one claw much to her displeased he didn't do anything well except that he released a little but he froze trembling like a leave, Es look at the beast but he still froze in fear? She managed to part away and look at him "What's happening" she was confused.

Outside of the Blank space: Ragna

"That's 'fear' Shinigami, the beast that reside in you will be destroyed by me" Hakumen state simply not showing emotions.

"Listen to people dammit! Each and every of you" Ragna was annoyed he didn't know anything, then why was he trembling in fear?

"So he lost his memory's... Black Beast Destroy that stupid illusion in front of You"

"Who is" Ragna ask surprised that the voice came out of Nowhere and in his mind

"What happened Black Beast Come forward"

"Hey you? Dammit what the hell is Happening"

"I am the White Void, I am the Cold Steel, I am the Just Sword, with blade in hand i will reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the Fires of Destruction! I am Hakumen, the end has come!" A great energy came from below Hakumen.

In the Blank space again

Es sat on her knees while she was hearing the mumble that was coming from the Beast mouth, not too long ago he was using so much pressure that she will die but stop as he began to tremble in fear and then it stop.

"He is gone" he muttered as he was trying to control is still shaking body, the dark beast feel something cold on his neck "Damn you" he growl at Es

"Stop it" Es muttered "and what's the Favor you ask" She said as he let out a sigh and turn around looking at her. what he said surprised her a lot and confused her.

.

.

.

.

.

"Protect the gate for the true Azure"

Es feel dumbfounded at the words that escape from his mouth and fall hitting in progress she fell numb as she stare with widened eyes, The beast got into her eye level and cup her face with both of his hands and kiss her forehead, a small Crest appeared where he kissed.

"Now like the contract you will be obligated to do it so. But protect it except for Ragna the Bloodedge my vessel. Now until we meet Again" and he disappeared in thin air. Es stare where he disappeared and then look behind her a great gate was in there it look big.

"This the will of Azure" She muttered

Inside of Ragna

A Dark Beast with many heads growl as they look at the man that was in the central head "You put a puppet in charge of a great gate that will maybe destroy the entire world" A left head growl as he feel pain as the man snap his fingers.

"Calm down" a Right head groaned in equal pain "you're hurting every head" he commented.

"You're hurting the vessel as well" the middle head said, the man stop it and looked at the heads and shook his "Why did you put her in charge" The central head feel confused at the decision of the heart of the Black beast. The man sigh as he weekly got into a great gem that was in the middle of the body, he responded with a simple.

"Because she is the only one I can trust"

OM: so like already said the most strange shit I will ever write about it, anyway hope you like


End file.
